wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alchemia
Alchemik komponuje ze sobą zioła, zebrane dzięki umiejętności zielarstwo oraz inne reagenty, by stworzyć eliksiry, mikstury, oleje, flaszki i kociołki, które mają różnoraki efekt. Alchemik może uzyskać efekt leczenia, niewidzialności, odporności na żywioły, czy mikstury many, oleje, którymi może zakonserwować broń i wiele innych. Alchemia jest przydatna dla każdej klasy postaci. Wojownicy specjalizujący się w walce wręcz mogą użyć alchemii, by tworzyć dopalacze i mikstury leczące. Klasy używające zaklęć mogą tworzyć mikstury many i związane z nią dopalacze. Alchemik może tworzyć mikstury dla siebie, sprzedawać je innym, czy dać je członkom swojej grupy czy przyjaciołom. Alchemik jest lubiany, gdy szafuje swoimi wyrobami. Szkolenie Każda mikstura, eliksir czy flaszka wymaga określonego typu fiolki, która może być zakupiona u handlarza dobrami pomocniczymi. Wyróżniamy cztery typy fiolek: Puste, używane do tworzenia niskopoziomowych mikstur; Ołowiane, do średniopoziomowych mikstur oraz Kryształowe i Nasycone do wysokopoziomowych mikstur. Wyjątkiem jest kilka, szalenie trudnych do zrobienia mikstur (określonych jako Flaszki), które mogą być stworzone zawsze, gdy alchemik posiada potrzebne półprodukty. zielarstwo technicznie nie jest potrzebne, ale jest bardzo zalecane, gdyż każdy przepis alchemiczny wymaga ziół, a zielarstwo pozwala znacznie obniżyć koszty awansowania na kolejny poziom profesji. Poza tym istnieje wiele ziół, które bardzo trudno kupić od innych, a niektóre mikstury wymagają więcej niż jednego typu ziela, które często osiągają na aukcjach zawrotne ceny. * Zielarstwo - prawdopodobnie nie będziesz w stanie zakupić wszystkich potrzebnych ziół w Domu Aukcyjnym, więc lepszym rozwiązaniem jest ich zbieranie. * Zaklinanie - nie tak dobry wybór, jak zielarstwo, lecz może się przydać, gdy chcesz za pieniądze zaklinać broń i sprzedawać dopalacze. Transmutacja thumb|left|Alchemiczna transmutacja substancji pierwotnych thumb|Alchemiczna transmutacja esencji w inne esencje thumb|Alchemiczna transmutacja substancji wiecznych w Wysokopoziomowi alchemicy mogą transmutować materiały nasycone energią żywiołów i niektóe metale, by użyć je w innych umiejętnościach czy handlu. Arkanit, który jest używany w wielu wysokopoziomowych recepturach kowalskich, nie może być wydobywany, lecz jest on transmutowany z tajemnych kryształów, wydobywanych przy okazji eksploatacji żył Thorium. Zanim alchemik będzie mógł dokonywać transmutacji, musi stworzyć kamień filozoficzny. Wystarczy, że będzie go miał przy sobie, żeby móc dokonywać transmutacji, a kamień nie jest przedmiotem jednorazowego użytku. Tworzenie wielu kamieni filozoficznych nie obniży czasu chłodzenia przedmiotu. Kamienie filozoficzne są przywiązane do duszy i nie mogą podlegać zaklinanu wstecznemu, więc nie ma sensu tworzyć więcej niż jednego przedmiotu tego typu. Od czasu wprowadzenia Patcha 2.4, wszystkie transmutacje Z WYJĄTKIEM transmutacji arkanitu dzielą ze sobą czas chłodzenia. Po transmutacji prawdziwego srebra czy złota, alchemik musi odczekać 20 godzin, by móc dokonać innej transmutacji. Inne czasy chłodzenia zależą od poziomu transmutacji. Transmutowanie arkanitu może się odbywać bez względu na jakiekolwiek czasy chłodzenia i w dowolnej ilości. Esencje żywiołów również mogą być transmutowane. esencja nieumierania może być transmutowana w esencję wody, która z kolei może być transmutowana w esencję powietrza i tak dalej. Transmutacja esencji wymaga 20-godzinnego chłodzenia, podobnie jak transmutacja żelaza w złoto. Możliwa jest również transmutacja ognistego serca w trzy żywioły ognia z 10-minutowym chłodzeniem, a operacja ta jest dostępna po osiągnięciu odpowiedniej reputacji w Bractwie Thorium. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade wprowadziło transmutowanie pierwotnych materiałów w następującej zależności: Pierwotna Ziemia - Pierwotna Woda - Pierwotne Powietrze - Pierwotny Ogień - Pierwotna Ziemia; Pierwotny Cień - Pierwotna Woda - Pierwotny cień; Pierwotny Ogień - Pierwotna Mana - Pierwotny Ogień; Pierwotna Ziemia - Pierwotne Życie - Pierwotna Ziemia. Istnieje również możliwość transmutacji Pierwotnego Ognia, Powietrza, Ziemi, Wody i Many w Pierwotną Siłę. (uwaga: nie jest wymagana transmutacja do przekształcenia 10 esencji niższego rzędu w jedną esencję wyższego rzędu, która odbywa się na zasadzie grupowania przedmiotów). Pyłki mogą być transmutowane w substancje pierwotne, jednak nie mogą być one przekształcane z powrotem w pyłk, więc trzeba uważać podczas ich zbierania. (Górnicy posiadają umiejętność rozbicia Pierwotnej Ziemi i Pierwotnego Ognia z powrotem w pyłki.) Burning Crusade wprowadziło również transmutacje Diamentu Burzy Ziemi, Diamentu Płonącego Nieba i Kamienia Alchemicznego. Przekształcanie dwóch pierwszych nakłada wspólny czas chłodzenia wynoszący 20 godzin, któy obejmuje również transmutację Ognistego Serca. Odkrycia thumb|Przykład odkrycia alchemicznego Istnieje niewielka szansa, by odkryć receptę ze specjalnej listy recept odkrywalnych, gdy alchemik dokonuje transmutacji, lub tworzy mikstury, eliksiry i flaszki. Odkryte umiejętności są nauczane automatycznie, a czynniki wymagane do odkrycia obejmują miejsce przebywania, poziom i poziom umiejętności. Specjalizacje Po uzyskaniu poziomu 225 umiejętności i 68 poziomu postaci, alchemik może rozpocząć zadanie mające na celu wprowadzenie go w jedną z trzech specjalizacji: Mikstury, Eliksiry i Transmutacje. Specjalizacja pozwala tworzyć dodatkowe przedmioty podczas jednej próby w ilości od 1 do 4 (maksymalnie 5) w obszarze wybranej specjalizacji. Na przykład mistrz mikstur jest w stanie stworzyć więcej niż jedną używając tych samych materiałów, których używał do tworzenia jednej mikstury. Nieznany jest procentowy współczynnik wystąpienia tego zjawiska, lecz spekuluje się o granicy między 10 a 25%. Stworzenie trzech przedmiotów zamiast jednego objawia się w 0,3% przypadków, natomiast czterech w 0,1% przypadków. Zmiana specjalizacji Istnieje możliwość oduczenia się specjalizacji alchemicznej, by wybrać inną. Jest to wybór wielokrotnego wyboru, lecz kosztuje to , by się oduczyć specjalizacji. By tego dokonać, trzeba porozmawiać z NPC, który specjalizował alchemika. Po porzuceniu specjalizacji, można porozmawiać z każdych z trzech nauczycieli specjalizacji i specjalizować się bez płacenia czy wykonywania zadań. Dobrą opcją jest specjalizacja w miksturach czy eliksirach, by później przejść na specjalizację w transmutacji. Mistrz Mikstur Nauczany przez Laurannę Thar'well w Schronieniu Cenarionu w Zangarmarsh. Zadanie to wymaga następujących przedmiotów: * od Wysokiego Botanika Freywinna przebywającego w Botanica, Tempest Keep * x5 * x5 * x5 Mistrz Eliksirów Uwaga: Mistrzowie Eliksirów mogą warzyć flaszki. Nauczana przez Lorokeema w Shattrath. Zadanie wymaga następujących przedmiotów: * x10 wypadające z Rift Lord/Rift Keeper w Black Morass (skrzydło w Jaskiniach Czasu) * x5 * x5 * x5 Mistrz Transmutacji Nauczany przez Zarevhi w Stormspire, Sztorm Pustki. Zadanie to wymaga następujących przedmiotów: * x4 * Najpierw trzeba porozmawiać z: ** Alchemikiem Gribblem w Ostoi Honoru ** Aptekarzem Antonivichem w Thrallmarze Dodatkowe umiejętności Dobrze wyszkoleni alchemicy zdobywają pasywną umiejętność miksologii. Przedmioty używane tylko przez alchemików Rzemieślnik * Mistrz Mikstury * Błyskotki * * * * * Starszy Mistrz Mikstury * * * Błyskotki * * * Zobacz także * Nauczyciele alchemii * Zarabianie pieniędzy na alchemii * Źródła przepisów alchemicznych w Burning Crusade * Źródła przepisów alchemicznych w Wrath of the Lich King Linki zewnętrzne * Wowhead * Thottbot en:Alchemy es:Alquimia fi:Alchemy it:Alchemy ja:Alchemy nl:Alchemy Kategoria:Profesje